


gum to a shoe

by mondaymocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, i'm weak you guys, the other ships will also have issues, this is kuroken centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha
Summary: the ups and downs of kenma and kuroo's lovely relationship.(i'm marking this as completed but i'm going to be adding more chapters, rating may change if we decide to get filthy filthy)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment. i know it's a thing where if you ask, no one wants to but comments encourage my, i'm an attention whore.

1.

Kuroo had been gone for ages, it felt like. Kenma knows it hasn't been because he's been on devices since he'd opened his eyes in the early afternoon but damn. He'd been on the PS3 till about two which was three hours less than usual. He'd gotten bored which surprised him long enough for him his character to get murdered and his countdown to run out. There is nothing in the kitchen to eat because obviously Kuroo hates him so he hops onto his hand hold. Obviously, he just needs a change of scenery.

The scream scares him till he feels the sharp pain at the back of his throat. He's screaming.

"Fucking hell, Kuroo!" He says, throwing his game to the end of the bed. He grabs his phone, writhing mad. How dare his alpha not even call him for hours. Is he not important? Is he not the forefront of his attention. He hears his mother coming upstairs and rolls his eyes. There was only one reason she'd come upstairs.

The door opens after three knocks, Mama Kozume smiling small. "Me and your dad-"

"Aren't going to be back for how long?" He finishes to save her breath. They disappeared sometimes, business trips or reunions, often enough for him and Kuroo to have the house to themselves without his father attempting to monopolize the alpha's time. The amount of alpha-bonding his father just rubs in his face is fucking insane.

Her smile is sorry but she just puts up three fingers. Three days, huh? "We'll bring back that apple pie you like so much, okay? I can stay of-,"

"So Dad can blame me for something else I had no hand in? No, thank you. Love you, mom," He says quickly and she takes it as a dismissal, reminding him to wear his scent patches if he's going to be roaming around the house a lot. His father had an incredible sense of smell and he loathed any remanants of Kenma's scent anywhere. 

You know, like ignoring his existence. Not that his father hated him but he'd wanted an alpha son and Kenma's sweet peachy scent was not what he was expecting. 

He waits till he hears the front door close before calling Kuroo, already gritting his teeth. He's already opened his mouth on the second ring, ready to give Kuroo the scold of a lifetime, ready to fuck him up speech-style. Kuroo always answers on the second ring, always without fail. Even if he answers and doesn't talk for a while, he always answers before Kenma can get tired of waiting. So when the third ring scratched through Kenma's phone, he could only pull the device away from his phone in horror, could only glare as it went to voicemail.

The utter audacity of this bitch. 

And this close to his heat too. Absolute fuckery, this man.

He falls back into the bed. "Fuck you, Kuroo. I don't need you anyway. I can cook my own damn food and entertain my damn self!" He hisses, his voice getting louder with every words. He blows the strings of blonde hair out of his face, panting angrily. He opens his mouth, a few more choice insults brewing, good ones. 

A small creak and the smell of hot dark chocolate and rainy seasons and-

"Kuroo!" He rolls out of his bed, tripping over his feel a little as he runs out of the room. He rubs his cheeks, trying to control the smile on his face. Can't have his alpha having a bigger head than he already has. He gets halfway down the stairs before controlling his speed, walking down the rest of the way. 

"Oh, 13 seconds," Kuroo grins and dammit, if he isn't handsome. Kenma had to have been a martyr in his past life to win an alpha that looked like Kuroo. His hair was...different but he made it work. And in that white t-shirt that left not even a single one of his many hickeys to imagination, Kenma has to tamp down a purr. "That's a new record, pudding,"

"I said don't call me that," Kenma said, his mood already doing loads better with his alpha in the same vicinity. 

"You going to act like you didn't miss all this?" Kuroo says, gesturing down his long body. His eyebrows are raised an he looks the most sexy smug Kenma has ever fucking seen. It's insulting. Kenma rolls his eyes, turning on his heel. "Wait, no, pudding, don't go," He sings, grabbing Kenma's arm. The omega can't drop his smile before face planting into Kuroo's chest. The smell of dark choclate wraps around him like a warm hug and he turns his face to nuzzle probably-

Macarons....strawberry maca-

Kenma backs up immediately, his smile dropped. Kuroo is still smiling at him, although his eyebrows push down in confusion. "Baby-,"

Kenma takes a few more steps back, his heart stampeding in his chest. That wasn't right. Peaches, sometimes caramelized. That's what everyone says he smells like, mild but on the sweet side, an old person's dessert (thank's Fukunaga) but never macarons. Never strawberries. He looks up at Kuroo, the alpha's confusion written all over his face. Couldn't be right, it couldn't be right. He takes a deep breath, biting his lip, blowing strong out of his nose because this couldn't be right. He leans in again, pressing his nose to his alpha's chest.

Strawberries...sugar....almond....macarons

He trips back this time, chest heaving. "Kenma- what- what is-"

"You...." Kenma said, his heart stampeding in his chest. He knows everyone's smell. He knows everyone's personal smell, knows everyone Kuroo knows because Kuroo wouldn't dare let him be lonely. He knows everyone and yet...yet he doesn't the omega that obviously spent the day pressed up against Kuroo's fucking chest. Where Kenma should have been. 

All he can hear his father saying in his head is, 'there are some...good omegas and some...not so good', from a few nights ago and it's loud. It's so loud and probably true.

"Kenma, baby, you're not speaking. What happened?"

"You-you-you....you-" Kenma feels something wet drop from his eyes and his omega is wailing immediately. God, he feels sick. His hand claps over his mouth as he heaves, trying to breathe but not able to. He tries to silent the omega in his head, the one clawing at him to scream. He wouldn't...he would never show that face. He straightens his back, sniffing loudly. "Who was it?"

"What?....baby, what are you talking about-"

"Don't act-!" He stops, swallowing the rest of the scream. He rubbed the tear away, ignoring the new one that falls. "Don't act dumb, Kuroo," He hisses. "Why do you sm-....who were you with?"

A better omega.

"Excuse me?" Kuroo says, shock written into his features. It makes way after a long moment...for offense. "You think I cheated on you or something?" He jokes but the smile doesn't last as Kenma refuses to answer. "You think....you think I cheated-"

"Who were you with?"

"After knowing me for the last nine years, you think I'd cheat on you-"

"Just answer the question-"

"What the fuck-"

"Kuroo!" Kenma says and the few tears becomes waterfalls and he can't help but sob from the base of his chest. It hurts, it hurts so bad. "Just tell me...please just tell me. If you got tired or bored or-or-...just tell me, please. Please,"

Kuroo looks like he wants to be angry but he can feel it giving way. Kenma doesn't cry often. He watched Coco without blinking even once as Kuroo went through almost an entire roll of tissues. Even Kei dropped a few tears even if he swears against it ever happening. His omega should never cry like that, should never doubt Kuroo's loyalty. It makes white-hot anger flash in his mind for his faithfulness to even be doubted.

"Bokuto," He grits through his teeth.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Bokuto smells like Akaashi and we all know that-,"

"He presented, Kenma!" Kuroo yells. "He was late. He smells like Akaashi because Akaashi presented early and he's always around him. He presented last week and wanted to keep it a secret. It had been days since his heat and it was only a fever. I didn't think you'd be able to smell him,"

Kenma stares for a moment before turning on his heel. He holds his hands to his face, a scream of embarrassment in his chest. "I'm sorry," He squeaks.

Kuroo heaves a few deep breathes. "How could you-"

"I don't know," Kenma says and it's like he can't stop crying. The idea of Kuroo with someone else, laying with someone else, hugging someone else the way he hugs Kenma is sickening. "I'm gonna be sick," He mumbles, holding his stomach so he doesn't end up throwing up the little bit in his stomach, lowering himself to his knees.

Kuroo keeps his space for a minute before approaching, sitting down on the floor in front of him. "You're wearing my shirt. I'd really hate...for you to get it dirty," Kuroo says, smiling a bit. Kenma can't bring himself to look up, feeling hatred for himself grow. "Baby...baby, were you maybe...listening to your father the other night?"

"Fuck him," Kenma says before Kuroo has even finished. It's an obvious giveaway. 

Kuroo lets out a breath, pulling Kenma to his chest. The omega falls in easily, not yet letting himself get comfortable. "You know, I'd never think of you like that, right? You're mine, baby," Kuroo says, rubbing up and down the omegas spine. Kenma curses his omega for believing so easily. "I'd never hurt you, baby, I'd never think of you like that. You're mine, sweetie, all mine," Kuroo says.

It takes almost ten minutes before Kenma can hug Kuroo back. Of course, he has to rub his hands on the man's chest, destroying any remnants of Bokuto that may have been there. It makes Kuroo laugh. "I'm sorry," Kenma mumbles again, pressing a kiss into Kuroo's chest. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry, baby, all this is yours," Kuroo says, gesturing to himself again.

"Yea," Kenma smiles.

Kuroo gasps, looking down at him. "Yea,"

"Stop, don't get a big head," Kenma laughs and Kuroo nuzzles his neck, kissing the little area under his ear. He always did. It was a reminder; that's where he'd bite him when they got older. A promise, if you would. "I'm sorry,"

"It hurt me," Kuroo says honestly before pressing his forehead to Kenma's. "But don't say sorry anymore. I forgive you, baby," Kuroo says, holding Kenma's face in one hand. "My pretty pudding,"

"Oh, ew,"

"You know you love it," Kuroo grins, pulling his omega closer. "My pretty pudding, darling baby....my omega," This is said with a growl, possessive and entrancing in his own right. Kenma doesn't even feel his body go limp in his alpha's hold, doesn't even feel his knees turning in. Kuroo takes in a deep breathe. "Tastes like peaches,"


	2. couples trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are

Kenma waits until the absolute edge of the time limit before he pulls himself out of bed. He's already dressed, courtesy of Tetsurou after fucking him way too hard for a Thursday morning. It was nice to be pampered...more than he already is on a normal day basis. Tetsurou had given him another orgasm cleaning him out in the shower before bathing him, keeping him in a light and fluffy sleepy cloud. After moisturizing Kenma's entire body, which is more than Kenma has ever done for himself, he smothers the omega in his thick chocolatey scent and goes off to work.

Never forgetting to set Kenma's stupid fucking alarm. Which is honestly useless in the end because Sugawara is calling him three times in quick succession? Then it's Yaku and there is nothing worse than seeing Lev's smiling face at 2:00 in the fucking afternoon, trust and believe. Kenma pulls himself up then, sighing as he tucks his hands into his hoodie pocket. It's actually Kuroo's, of course, his alpha would never let him go anywhere without being properly scented in every way he can that Kenma will allow.

It's that time of year again, third year in a row. What time, you ask? Kenma forgot what Shouyo dubbed it as he and Kageyama argued over eternally argued over it- scientists say their discussion lives on to this day. Every year, since they had come through and broke through the beautiful and stressful thick of high school, they take a couple's trip. Well, a friend's trip in the beginning. It took Yaku too long to get his shit together and actually be the alpha in the situation but once he did, they decidedly redubbed the trip. This year, Sugawara said their getting competitive.

Kenma must say he hates the sound of that.

He lays in bed till he can't get away with it anymore or till Shouyo throws the door open, pink star shades pushed up into bright hair. He's all but dragged out of his bed, mostly because Kageyama refuses to let Shouyo in the room with all of Kuroo's sex pheromones still thick in the room. Kenma finds himself in the back of Bokuto's jeep, listening to Shouyo excitedly babble at Ushijima beside him. Kageyama is knocked out on his shoulder and Kenma pulls the neck of Kuroo's sweater up to his nose to quell his jealousy. Kuroo wouldn't be making it to the summer house till later that night, hours after everyone else because of his work schedule. He'd be bringing Lev and Yaku.

Kenma loves Bokuto, even for all his screaming, and is always happy to be close to Shouyo but he finds it hard to sleep as he feels the distance between him and Kuroo increase.

<><><><><>

"This room smells like cheap champagne!" Ah, yes, Oikawa. Of course Hinata invited them, Oikawa flying in from wherever the flimsy fuck he was. Kenma pulls the blanket from over his head, his mouth still wrapped around the straw of his drink which, yes, was cheap champagne. "Oh, Kozume, darling, you have no class,"

"And you have no ass," Kenma answers without blinking, his character dying as he attempts to divide his attention. It grates at him. He's great at multitasking but his omega is mewling for their alpha so fucking loud in his head, he can barely focus. He's even answering to Oikawa's quips- oh my god, he's losing his mind. 

Oikawa gasps, slapping two hands over his ass. He and Iwaizumi had been driving behind them, Ushijima and Tendou in the back of their car. When Shouyo was on the phone on him, he could hear Oikawa screaming several different insults towards the huge volleyball plater and Tendou countering him shot for shot. It was amusing to listen to at the time but this close, it's more annoying. He should have expected it to get exceptionally louder after that specific car showed up, especially with Tendou and Sugawara obviously bonding which....yea, kinda makes sense.

The house was big, wide spaces, beautiful foyer, six rooms and with more than six couples, there was a bit of overlap. It would be messy to have couples sharing a room because Kageyama had a bit of jealousy issues which was understandable because the omega made friends with fucking everyone. It's something Kageyama finds almost admirable if not also freaking strange. Friends were so taxing, as was life, it was starting to really grate on him and his nerves. Everything was annoying. He already finished two of Sugawara's ridiculously sweet cans of wine and he's halfway through this champagne but he wasn't feeling the nice floaty-

"KuBRO!" Bokuto yells from somewhere in the house. 

It seems to get lighter in the room, all of the alcohol seeming to hit Kenma at once. He feels his body relax, the tense meat between his shoulders melting out. Kuroo is in the room seconds later, pushing Oikawa where the man has splayed open his suitcase, a few lingerie bits on show. The bed headed alpha in question doesn't even question the bright green bralette, sailing into the bed beside Kenma, pushing his nose behind the omega's air. Kenma tamps down a loud moan. God, the smell of his alpha-

They cuddle for a while, Kuroo pressing a few kisses to his cheeks and his neck and Kenma acting like he is purely unaffected. When Kuroo leaves, Oikawa is sifting into the man's space like a fucking cold potato. "Now what in the diddly fuck was that?"

"I fail to see what we're talking about here," Kenma mumbles, his voice just short of slurring. Suddenly he's intensively warm with Hinata on the other side of him. "Y'all, it's way too hot for this-"

"It would be hot because Kuroo was trying to lay the works on you and you oh so cruelly denied him a good riding," Oikawa says and Kenma chokes on his next sip of champagne, staring at the older boy disgusted shock. "Oh, come on, there is no way you didn't notice,"

"What are we talking about?" Kenma whines.

"Kuroo touching all over you and you barely reacting. Kageyama already knows not to touch my neck in public. I will take a knot in Red Robin," Hinata says like it's absolutely normal. And it's not that Kenma has never talked about sex with Shouyo before but hell, that was a little more explicit than expected. 

"So...what?"

"Are you a robot?" Kenma rolls his eyes at Oikawa's squawk. "Especially with an alpha like Kuroo. The man is built. Like Iwa-chan, don't get me wrong, rocks me like the best ship every night. But Kuroo looks like he could lift you up a damn wall,"

Kenma feels his cheeks burn sweet cherry ripe. "Oh my goodness, stop,"

"Don't be chaste, acting like you haven't been lifted up a wall," The pudding head refuses to answer, snatching his phone up to distract himself. "Oh my god, you've never been lifted up a wall! What does Kuroo do with his time?"

"STOP!"

"Well...." Shouyo hums, looking troubled. "Have you ever been choked? His hands are very big,"

"Okay, I need to go,"

"Don't think I didn't see that look he gave me when he saw all my lingerie thrown around," Oikawa cries out, rolling onto his knees. "You've never dressed up before?"

"That's weird!"

"I'm offended," Shouyo pouts, crossing his arms.

"I should be the one offended. Y'all are all the way in my personal space," Kenma spits, top lip curling in disdain of the entire situation. 

"Oh my god, Kuroo should be offended," Oikawa says, slapping Kenma's leg. "You're so small and cute too, you could totally pull off a babydoll...Kuroo wouldn't mind pulling it off either, let me say," 

Shouyo gasps, a smile brightening his face. "Tooru, naughty,"

"Thank you, thank you," The older says, fanning himself. 

Shouyo throws an arm around Kenma. "Don't misunderstand, Kuroo loves you exactly as you are. But dressing up once, just for the hell of it, wouldn't hurt, right?"

Oikawa prods at him with a finger. "Yea, and if y'all want toys, I know great sites-"

Kenma closes his eyes but everything his fellow omegas are saying start to make a little sense in his head. He and Kuroo have sex...enough. Not a lot but also not barely scraping by. At least once a week. Kuroo works and Kenma's lazy and that's why they work so well. With that being hashed out...does Kuroo wants more? He's never said he wanted more, never talked about any specific kinks or rather. Kenma doesn't spend much time thinking about sex so he doesn't really know what his own kinks are. Oh my god, what if he has kinks? What if Kuroo has kinks?

He silently gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh my god, am I boring Kuroo?"


End file.
